


this was my home

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Series: all i ever wanted (subject to change) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Royalty, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur prepare to leave the Empiresequel to all i ever wanted (not necessary to read beforehand, but would probs make a bit more sense if you do)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: all i ever wanted (subject to change) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	this was my home

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! I decided to make this a series! It'll most likely end up being a series of one-shots of about 1k words. 
> 
> Major thanks to MistBorn_SprenDeath for commenting their ideas in part 1, which really made me want to write more of this. 
> 
> Man, world-building is hard :/

By the time the sun rose, Tommy had most of a plan in his head. Granted, it was just

  1. Gather supplies
  2. Leave the Empire
  3. ??



The finer details didn’t really matter, he would have Wilbur with him. Wilbur was smarter than him and was always better at planning ahead, though he’d never actually admit it. 

Wilbur was able to sneak back to his room through one of the hidden passages they had found years ago, that winded throughout the castle. Neither Wil nor Tommy ever saw Phil, Techno, or any of the staff use them so it was assumed that none of them knew that they existed. 

Separately, they made their way into the dining hall for breakfast. Phil and Techno were meant to be returning from yet another hunting trip, so it was just the two of them, sitting on opposite sides of a table that was rarely filled, only the echoes of cutlery on plates to fill the silence. 

They did not dare discuss what had occurred just a few hours earlier and definitely not their plans for the future. For both of them were fully aware of the guards that stood by the doors, they had been ratted out by them one too many times to be wary of them and their loyalty to the Emperor. 

\------

Tommy made his way into Wilbur’s room, a place they both knew would be free from prying eyes and ears. It was almost as if Wilbur could feel his nervous energy as he opened the door. 

The two of them sat in Wilburs room, filling multiple books with possible plans and ideas for what would happen next. Eventually, they decided that the two of them would leave that night and head North until they found a place to settle down. 

“Then we can-” Wilbur was cut off by the echoing of trumpets and horns through the castle. Phil and Technoblade had returned. 

________________

“Did you get what I told you to?” Wilbur and Tommy met in the secret passageway, in a small area they had cleared of spider webs years ago. Both of them were hunched over slightly, in order to fit in the room; a problem that they hadn’t needed to deal with until a few years ago. 

Tommy rolled his eyes but lifted the sack off of his shoulder and opened it for Wilbur to inspect. It held about half a stack of bread and a full stack of uncooked potatoes, things that were easy to carry and hard to miss in a large kitchen like the one in the castle. 

Stealing the food was easy. Tommy had done it plenty of times before, often when Wil and him (and occasionally Techno), would have secret sleepovers. One of the passageways led straight to a cabinet in the far corner of the kitchen, which was a good hiding spot for secret stashes. And sometimes spying on the kitchen staff. 

If he was being honest, this felt like one of their secret sleepovers. The secret glances when Phil and Techno weren’t looking, the hushed plans, and the small pit growing in his stomach at the thought of being caught. 

No. He couldn’t let himself think about what he would do if he got caught. Just the day since his revelation itched at his skin and made him want to leave as soon as possible. 

“Of course I did Wilbur. I’m not an idiot.”

Wilbur hummed, as he finished inspecting the sack, then closed it tight, “And where are your other things?”

“...I forgot the bag in my room. But! I can go and get it right now! It’ll only take a few seconds.”

“You better hurry.” Wilbur checked the time on his communicator, something that neither of them used much considering they rarely left the castle or the immediate vicinity of a guard or someone else who could send the message for them. 

They were lucky that Philza and Techno went on this type of trip so often. They knew their schedule by heart. The both of them would be in their own quarters until late the next morning, too busy cleaning themselves, sleeping, and catching up on important work as Emperor and heir of the nation. 

About twenty minutes later, Wilbur and Tommy stood in the main hall in silence, “Tommy, this is your final chance to back out and decide you want to stay here. I don’t know if either of us will be able to come back here once we leave.” 

“I know Wil, I have to do this.” The guard stationed at the door was a newer one, young, by the looks of it. Tommy almost felt bad at the thought of what would become of him, allowing two members of the royal family to leave unprotected on his watch. Almost. 

“Wilbur! Thomas! Stop right now! Where are you going?” Phil stood at the entrance to the main hall, far from where the two of them stood, near the gates to the castle. They could see them clearly and there were no obstructions in case if he had a bow, convenient when you’re the one doing the shooting, not so much if you’re the one going to be shot. And all three of them knew it. 

Wilbur turned to Tommy, handed him his sack of supplies, and spoke, “Run, Tommy, you know the plan. Now go, I’ll see you again.”

“Not without you Wilbur! You said you’d come with me!” Tommy’s voice threatening to break at the tears he was holding back. They were so close! They were almost free! He gripped both bags, unable to help Wilbur, as the youngest, he had the least amount of training, and there was no way he could fight while holding their rucksacks. Putting the bags down would be too dangerous if they had to leave quickly. So he was stuck there until he noticed the guard from the front gate moving closer, an enchanted iron sword in hand. 

Once he got close enough, Tommy swung one of the sacks, heavy with potatoes at the guard’s head, hopefully knocking him out, before turning and running, as fast as he could into the snow-covered forest that surrounded the castle.

\-----

The funny thing about these woods is that they were there mainly for protection. The dense vegetation made it difficult for most to traverse it, the darkness perfect for mobs to live in and thrive. 

It was a good thing that Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno would often sneak out into these very woods and play games like hide-and-seek and tag, learning how to efficiently get through the woods without tripping on overgrown roots, or stumbling upon mob nests. 

One good memory he had of Techno was him teaching him and Wilbur how to follow tracks and by extent, cover your own. Too bad Techno never wanted to hang out with them though, because Wilbur had found this small cave, too small for spiders or creepers and not dark enough for skeletons or zombies to spawn.

Tommy made his way to the cave on autopilot, moving the moss and roots out of the entranceway and leaning against the cold stone of his sanctuary as he struggled to catch his breath in the cold antarctic air. He would be safe enough to spend the night here, away from the elements and deep enough in that no one except for Wilbur and maybe Techno would be able to find him. 

Taking a few sheets of paper from the empty end of one of the notebooks Wil had insisted on packing, Tommy made a small fire, barely enough to warm himself, but he couldn’t risk more incase a search party followed the smoke. 

So there Tommy slept, shivering under Wilbur’s spare cloak. 

Alone

**Author's Note:**

> would you guys prefer if I post the story in order (storyline-wise) or in order on how I write them?


End file.
